Family Fun
by Connor O'Connell
Summary: When Alfred "America" and Dunmore "Scotland" Get into a bit of a fight, some revenge is taken by victims and for a little bit of fun between rivals and siblings. Featuring Amelia and Alfred "America's" Dunmore "Scotland, Arthur "England" Connor "Northern Ireland", Gilbert "Prussia" And Eliza "Hungary" WARNING! LANGUAGE NUDITY AND MUTUAL YAOI!


As Dunmore stood there, swaying from some tranquilizers he had recived minutes before from Connor, he tried to reach out for Alfred for one more attack, as the two had been fighting for a good hour by this time. Unfortunately, he wasn't sucessful.  
"Just...one...more..." Dunmore said before falling over out cold onto the floor. Eliza moved to drag Dunmore over to lay next to the already unconcious Alfred. Then as Dunmore shifted in sleep to hug onto Alfred, Connor, Eliza and Amelia looked at each other with very sadistic glee in their eyes, and what an opputnity this would be to have them...make up, so to speak.  
With silent words to one another, each one went to work. Eliza pulled out her camera, while Connor moved to prepair adjusting the unconcious brother of his and Alfred, into different posses for the camera.  
They quickly cleaned the bodies up from the blood from the fight, and Amelia quickly covered up any bruises with make up. As pictures were taken, a few of the two hugging, another of Dunmore's hand lightly brushing though Alfred's hair, and, as Connor adjusted them again so that his brother's hand was now in the Alfredn's pants, a few more were taken.  
"What else can we do?" Eliza asked, looking at the two unconcious countries on the ground.  
"Just keep up with this for now." Connor said. Amelia stood in the background, giving thumbs up, watching with maybe too much enthusasum at the fact her brother was being molested in his sleep by another unconcious person.  
"I've got maid and school girl outfits we can put them in..." Eliza said, grinning with happiness at this oh so joyful moment.  
"Go for it." Connor said to her, moving to go undress Alfred when he started to groan and wake up.  
"gakdagawhatthehell...?" He muttered as he started to stir.  
"Damnit..." Amelia said, looking at her brother.  
Connor stood there looking at Alfred, hoping it was just a moment thing and he would be right back to sleep. That wasn't the case.  
As Eliza came back with the maid and school girl outfit she moved to put a rag of cloraform over his face.  
"Shhhhh just sleep..." She said soothingly to the male, who barely struggled when he passed back out, unconcious once more.  
"Okay, now to have some fun!" Amelia said, as Connor went to quickly undress Alfred, then dress him in the maid outfit, allowing them to once again cuddle. A few pictures here, legs between the others legs, a few more pictures there, no underwear on the Alfredn, a few pictures here. Eventually the two ending up with Dunmore on top and Alfed on the bottom, pictures being taken all around.  
"Hey...Do you mind if I take some awesome pictures? I need to show west this." Gibert said, walking into the room, grinning at the sight before his eyes.  
"Sure thing dude!" Amelia said happily, grinning.  
"Just hurry up so maybe we can get their clothes off and tie them together before they wake up." Connor said, realizing that Matthew will never hear of this. Ever.  
When they looked back to the lovely couple, Amelia blushed, and Connor just raised an eyebrow. One of Dunmore's legs were pressed against Alfred's vital regions.  
"Thank ya for the awesome pics." Gilbert thanked Amelia, happy with what he'd gotten for now.  
"No problem dude, you gonna get moer, when we tie them to the bed?" Amelia asked him, watching the two males.  
"keseseses" Gilbert said, seeing what had now happened, taking more pictures.  
"Do we have to tie them to the bed? Can't we just tie them together so they can't stand and are stuck in the position we put them in?" Connor asked her and Eliza quietly, watching with a small chuckle.  
Amelia blushed and gave him the thumbs up. This was pay back for Dunmore's injuring her and her brother, though Alfred was a part of the big picture.  
"Brother dearest, please be a good country and go get us some ropes please?" Connor asked Arthur who had been watching from a distance. He was getting ready to just put on the big fanalie, all he'd need, were ropes.  
"Ropes? Why?" Arthur asked his brother, looking confused.  
"So we can tie them together, of course." Connor said, maybe enjoying this too much. Either his head had been twisted around, or he'd spent too much time with France, but he usually wasn't like ths. Eliza was known for this, and Amelia was having fun watching the unintended yaoi between the two males.  
When Arthur hesitated to reply, or act, Connor turned to Gilbert who had volunteered to help.  
"Go get ropes please?" Connor asked the male, but when Arthur conjured up some ropes, Connor thanked Gilbert anyways and proceded to strip the two. With one more adjustment, Alfred's knee's in the air, and Scotland between his legs, Amelia watching like an amused fangirl, taking lots and LOTS of pictures of the scene before her.  
Taking ropes in his hand, Connor proceded to tie Alfred's hands behind Dunmore's back, and Dunmore's behind Alfred's back, then tied a rope around their chests, then their lower backs and legs, then tying up their feet so that no matter what, they were stuck, Scotland on top, Alfred on the bottom.  
While Amelia started taking more pictures, Alfred started to wake up, his eyes snapping open.  
"...WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK KK!"  
Scotland proceded to roll over a little and muttered. "Shut up...five...more...mintues..."  
Connor looked back at the thump as Amelia keeled over, nose bleeding, looking like she'd died and gone to heaven.  
"Why am I naked, where are my clothes and why am I tied to Scotland!?" Alfred demanded.  
When Dunmore finally woke up, he looked at Alfred and started to struggle. "GET ME OFF HIM!" He demanded loudly, moaning as he fell silent realizing what they were in for. They'd been tied together in such a way, that whenever they struggled, they grinded against each other.  
Connor watched amused as Amelia and Alfred argued about how they were sibligs, but also how Amelia was a crazy fangirl.  
Then Scotland got a wicked look on his face. He stated to grind faster against the Alfredn.  
"The idiot is so helpless, this could be fun." He said with a smirk.  
"Wh-what are you doing?! Oh god, you're not ENJOYING this?!" Alfred protested.  
"NO RAPING!" Amealia scolded. "Unless I'm recording it..." She said later.  
Dunmore chuckled and pushed his hips forward again, turning to look at the others around him "Go ahead and take pictures of the helpless idiot." He said with a gleeful smirk on his face.  
"Brother. We're taking pictures of you too." Connor said quietly.  
"Oh I know, but what have I got to hide?" He said, still smirking happily.  
"I C'Can't believe I was raised by you!" Alfred thew at Arthur, who was also watching with joyful glee, seeing this as payback as well. He shrugged.  
"I can't believe you left me in the rain, but oh well! Not everyone gets what they expected!" he said happily.  
"I fucking hate you!" Alfred yelled.  
Dunmore proceded to thrust his hips forward in rhythmic grinds. "Shush up, idiot, look everyone, the idiot's enjoying this~" he said happily.  
Amelia then walked over to Alfred, and raised her boot. "This will hurt, Kay?" She said as she went to try and kick Scotland off of him.  
"OUCH! Jeezuz he'll we're tied together!" he scolded. Amelia had apparently forgotten.  
"Woops...Sorry." She said and moved to go untie them, Alfred's moans filling the air.  
As Dunmore was kicked to the side, he laughed with joy at what he'd put Alfred though. Of course Alfred was pissed when Amelia went to hug him, Connor was happy that he would have blackmail against his brother. Connor proceded to pull out a vial, containing memory loss potion, and pinned Alfred to the floor.  
"I think this is best." Connor said as he poured the potion into his mouth, making him swallow. Alfred would never remember this day.


End file.
